In The End
by maddiethurowthealchemist
Summary: What if Suzaku really had shot Lelouch that night?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Suzalulu, in a sort. I thought of this and I liked the idea. NOTE: Sakuradite is **NOT **in this story. Yes, I know that it was in the R1 ending but it's not here. Note also that **It isn't that the Geass on Suzaku (when he was commanded to live) isn't gone, but it's power goes out. Well doesn't go out, it just isn't as strong, so he can actually go against the Geass.**

Title: In The End

Summary: What if Suzaku really did shoot Lelouch that night?

WARNINGS: Suzalulu (mentioned), character death, and suicide, and sadness.

NOTE: AGAIN, THERE IS NO SAKURADITE, AND THE GEASS ISN'T AS STRONG. **SPOILERS FOR R1 ENDING!**

Italics emphasize, _These are Suzaku's thoughts, __**These are Lelouch's thoughts.**_

Never did Suzaku actually expect it to be Lelouch. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't think Lelouch would do such a thing. But here they were, mask split into two pieces on the ground, Lelouch in his Zero uniform, and Suzaku pointing a gun at him.

"I can't believe you, Lelouch. How could you?!" Suzaku yelled. "You don't know anything, Suzaku." Lelouch stated. "I do! I know about your Geass! I know what you did to the world! I know what you did to Euphemia!" Suzaku yelled, furiously.

"Euphemia murdered many innocent Japanese people. I couldn't keep her alive, she'd just kill more people, Suzaku." Lelouch stated. "AND _WHO'S _FAULT IS THAT TO BEGIN WITH?!" Suzaku spat back at him. "Suzaku-" "SHUT UP!" Suzaku yelled. "I know you used your Geass on her! You made her do that!" Suzaku yelled. "I didn't intentionally, Suzaku." Lelouch said.

"It doesn't matter! Do you have _any _idea how many people you've murdered, how much you've destroyed, and how much you've affected people with your Geass?!" Suzaku yelled. "Your a hypocrite." Lelouch replied. "How so?!" Suzaku yelled back.

"You killed your own father, did you not? Euphemia was my sister, and I killed her to stop her from killing off all of your people. You can't tell me not to do this when you've killed your own father. You have shed blood before, and you can't ever take that back, Suzaku." Lelouch said.

"SHUT UP! You don't even know how much Euphie meant to all of us!" Suzaku yelled. "All you did in the end was betray the entire world, as it betrayed you! I won't let your dream be realized, whatever dream that is you have! You don't deserve to live at all! You need to disappear, and I will be the one to make it happen!" Suzaku spat out. Lelouch's eyes widened, just staring at Suzaku. _**Stop hurting me...**_

"You know what, Lelouch?! I won't hesitate one bit to shoot you, and I WILL FEEL NO REGRET AFTERWORDS!" Suzaku yelled. This was anger guiding Suzaku. Suzaku deep down didn't want to kill Lelouch, but right now, he was too angry to realize or listen to that part of him.

"Now, to dispose of you!" Suzaku yelled, pulling the trigger. No not once, but multiple times. Firing at Lelouch time after time, surely he was now dead. Suzaku was breathing heavily, and his anger level was low. Suzaku was angry enough he didn't even realize what he did, or why he did it, or why he said the things he did.

Suzaku walked over to Lelouch, who's body was completely lifeless, lying in his own blood, and his clothes bloodstained. Suzaku just continued to stare down.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch, and he looked so peaceful. So peaceful it hurt. So much. Suzaku still didn't know what to do, or think. He collapsed next to Lelouch, crying.

Suzaku continued to look at his friend, deep in thought. _This means now...I won't see Lelouch anymore. He won't be here to hang out with me everyday, he won't be here to go to the Student Council Room with me anymore, he won't be here...He won't be here to show me that beautiful smile of his that always brightens my day, he won't be here for me to see his beautiful violet eyes anymore, he won't be here for me to call him Lulu anymore, he won't be here for me to look forward to seeing him everyday, because he won't be there, he won't be here for me to finally tell him I love him. And...it's all my fault._

Suzaku looked down, crying his heart out. "Lelouch..." He grabbed onto Lelouch's hand, which was now cold. "Lelouch, no..." Suzaku said. He looked back up at Lelouch, and it hurt. So so so much. _He won't be here anymore. _"Lelouch, come back!" Suzaku yelled. "Lelouch, say something! WAKE UP!" Suzaku shouted, shaking him, nothing happening. "Lelouch, get up...we can still go to the student council room together, and still be best friends, just wake up..." Suzaku said, as if something would happen.

"Please, wake up..." Suzaku began. "Lelouch, there's still so many things we can do together...so please, wake up...There's so much we can do...And so many things I have to say, so please, Lelouch, please open your eyes. Please come back!" Suzaku cried out. But he knew he wasn't coming back. He knew he couldn't bring him back. He knew he couldn't undo what he did to Lelouch.

"I didn't even get to tell you I love you! Come back, so I can tell you, and I can hear your response, and I can see your beautiful smile again...I'm so sorry Lelouch..." Suzaku said. There was a heavy pain in his chest, and he could hardly take it.

Suzaku stood up, his face tearstained. He walked to Kallen who was also crying, and he gave her the gun. "What is this for?" Kallen asked. "Kallen, I need you to kill me." Suzaku said. "I cannot do that to you.." Kallen said. "Please, Kallen! It's the only way I can be with Lelouch again!" Suzaku cried out, desperately. "I may not like you, but I can't kill you! No! I won't do it!" Kallen exclaimed.

Suzaku took the gun back from Kallen, and walked back over to Lelouch. "Suzaku, you need to stay here." Kallen said, thinking he gave it up, since she wouldn't kill him. "Kallen..." Suzaku began. "I did this. And so, I need to atone for it." Suzaku said. "That doesn't mean you need to be killed off!" Kallen exclaimed. "But most of all, Kallen..." Suzaku began. "I need to be with Lelouch again. I love him. So much. And I can't bear the fact I will never see him again." Suzaku said. And with that, Suzaku slowly raised the gun, putting it to his head. "Suzaku!" Kallen exclaimed. Suzaku just stayed still. His finger began pulling the trigger. _I'll be with you soon, Lelouch, wait for me..._ "NO! SUZAKU, WAIT!"

But she was too late. All that remained were two the two peaceful, lifeless bodies of Lelouch Lamperouge and Suzaku Kururugi.

A/N: IT'S DONE. I usually don't cry writing fanfiction, but I cried during this one. Do you guys want more? Funeral? Suzaku and Lelouch reunited? Or both? I hope you liked it, and please R&R! I really want your input on this one and I want to know if you want more! So please, R&R! Thank you so much!

-Maddie


	2. The Funeral

A/N: Hi! Guys, the funeral is coming first (this chapter) and then, _**THE LONG AWAITED REUNION (BY LONG AWAITED I MEAN 24-48 HOURS XD) DON'T WORRY IT IS COMING!**_

Title: In The End

Summary: What if Suzaku really did shoot Lelouch that night?

Chapter 2: The Funeral

WARNINGS: Suzalulu, character death (that already happened), and suicide (which already also happened).

DISCLAIMER: I forgot this in the last chapter. I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters.

Note: Italics emphasize. Or are flashbacks.

Monday at Ashford Academy was the most depressing and tragic day ever.

It started with Nunnally, who went to the student council room, crying.

"Nunnally, what's wrong?" Milly asked. "It's Suzaku and Lelouch! They're gone!" Nunnally cried. "What do you mean gone...?" Shirley asked. "They both committed suicide! They are gone!" she choked out. Then came the silence and gasps.

"But, Lelouch and Suzaku would never do that..." Milly said. "I wish that was true, but they're gone!" Nunnally exclaimed. No one could say anything, they were just silent and shocked.

And all Kallen did was stay silent.

A few days later, the funeral was held. Everyone was there. Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, Nina, Kallen, Nunnally, Sayoko, Lloyd, Cecile...everyone.

"Lelouch, come back!" Nunnally cried out. Nunnally didn't think she could manage without Lelouch. "Neither of them would do this..." Shirley said. "They did, though." Kallen said, knowing the real truth.

"_Kallen, I need you to kill me." Suzaku had said to her. "No! I can't!" Kallen exclaimed. He took the gun back from her. "I did this, and I need to atone for it." Suzaku said. "But most of all, I need to be with Lelouch again. I love him." Suzaku had said, beginning to pull the trigger. "No, SUZAKU! WAIT!" But he was already gone._

Kallen felt so guilty, like it was her fault for not stopping either of them. Suzaku's words echoed in her head over and over.

"_I need to be with Lelouch again. I love him."_

Everyone gathered at the two caskets, Lelouch's was black, while Suzaku's was white. They both looked so peaceful.

"Lulu, I'll miss you..." Shirley said, looking at Lelouch sadly. "And Suzaku, I know I didn't know you very well, but I'll still miss you..." she said.

"Lelouch, I will miss you. We all will. You too, Suzaku." Milly said, looking at both boys.

"Lelouch, it will feel different without you there...without both of you there." Rivalz said, looking down sadly.

"Private Kururugi, we will miss you. It was great knowing you, and we wish it didn't end this way. But, we will miss working with you, and we'll have to adjust to not seeing you everyday, but, we will miss you greatly." Lloyd said, standing next to Cecile, who just nodded her head.

"Lelouch..." Nunnally began. "PLEASE COME BACK! All I wanted was to be with you! You made me so happy, brother, I love you! Come back! I can't live without you!" Nunnally cried out, everyone looking at her sadly. "And Suzaku, you come back too! Please! Both of you, please wake up!" Nunnally cried. It was probably a good thing she couldn't see the two boys, because that would have triggered her even more, especially burying them both.

Everyone had paid their respects, and had gone...except Kallen.

"Both of you..." she began. "I should have stopped you! Do you both have any idea how much all of us miss you?!" Kallen cried out. "I know you both have heard all of us..." she said. "Suzaku, I wish you hadn't taken your own life. I couldn't kill you, even if you did kill Lelouch." she said. "That was so traumatizing to see, both of you dying. You have no idea how painful it is to pretend I don't know what happened, when in reality I witnessed it all!" she cried out. "We're all going to miss you...I'm sorry." Kallen said, leaving with the others.

_In Memory Of Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch Lamperouge._

A/N: AGH. This chapter actually turned out short, and it was bad. AGHHHH! I plan to make the last chapter longer. YAY SUZALULU. But yeah, I didn't like this chapter, and I'm sorry if you didn't either. The reunion is coming soon, and will probably be up by tonight! Please R&R! Thanks!


	3. The Reunion

A/N: THE REUNION!

Title: In The End

Summary: What if Suzaku really did shoot Suzaku that night?

Chapter 3: The Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass or the characters.

WARNINGS: Suzalulu, Character death (already happened) and suicide (which also already happened).

NOTE: Italics emphasize. _Suzaku's thoughts, __**Lelouch's thoughts.**_

Suzaku was laying on the ground, and had awoken. _Where am I...? _Oh, right. He had killed himself, to come see Lelouch.

As Suzaku got up, he looked around. It looked nothing like he expected it to. It was so...amazing. It was so peaceful. Beautiful flowers, trees, a soft breeze...it was great.

_Now to go find Lelouch... _Suzaku wandered around, looking around. He just walked more into the warm sunlight, and he spotted a tree, with someone leaning against it. _Lelouch, please be you... _Suzaku peered over the side of the tree, and he saw a breathtaking sight.

It _was _Lelouch. He looked so...beautiful. He was wearing white, and the sunlight was shining on him. His beautiful violet eyes, and his beautiful black hair falling in his face. He was amazing. Suzaku took a deep breath. _What if he hates me... _Suzaku stepped in front of the tree, looking at Lelouch.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked. "L-Lelouch, it's actually you..." Suzaku said, looking at him. "It is...Suzaku, why are you here? Did they kill you?!" Lelouch asked. "No, no Lelouch." Suzaku said. "Then how did you get here...?" Lelouch asked quizically, thinking about it, then understanding. "Suzaku, don't tell me you-" Suzaku cut him off. "Yes, Lelouch. I committed suicide." Suzaku said, sitting down.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch began. "It was my choice, Lelouch. You know why I'm here? Because of you." Suzaku stated. "Me...?" he asked. "Yes, Lelouch." Suzaku said. "But after all that's happened, why me? You had your whole life ahead of you...and you threw it away, for _me_?" Lelouch asked.

"I didn't throw it away, Lelouch." Suzaku said. "Because this, right here, is my life. I'm finally here with you again." Suzaku said. "But you had said-" "I didn't mean anything I said, Lelouch. It was a side of me that was overtaken with anger, and I couldn't control it." Suzaku said. "But, once I killed you, it scared me. I scared me, seeing what I did to you..." Suzaku said.

"But, Suzaku, I deserved it. You _were _right. I killed so many people, I used my Geass so many times-" "You did not deserve it!" Suzaku exclaimed. "But, I did-" "What was the reason you did all of this?" Suzaku asked. "I did it to create a world where Nunnally could live in peace. And to stop Britannia from the terrible things they were doing. And Suzaku, I used my Geass on you...how could you not hate me for that?" Lelouch asked.

"What was the reason you used your Geass on me again?" Suzaku asked. "I commanded you to live. But it seems since I died, it doesn't have a strong enough effect on you anymore." Lelouch stated. "Lelouch, I'm the one at fault here. I never even gave you the chance to explain why you did all of this. And this whole time, you were thinking of others." Suzaku stated. "But that doesn't make it right." Lelouch replied.

"Lelouch, please, don't let what I said get to you...I know that's hard to do, but I want to take back every single thing I had said to you before I killed you, and I regret killing you, even though I said I wouldn't. I wasn't myself then, Lelouch." Suzaku explained. "But everything I said after I killed you, I meant." Suzaku said.

"What did you say?" Lelouch asked. "I fell to the ground, crying...Yelling for you to wake up, and come back, over and over...and you didn't wake up. You looked so peaceful, and I couldn't believe I did that to you." Suzaku said. "I knew you wouldn't wake up, so I killed myself. That was the only way I could see you again. I couldn't wait until I died years from now. I can't go that long without you." Suzaku said.

"Lelouch..." Suzaku began, looking at him. "I'm so so so sorry..." Suzaku said, tears spilling from his eyes. He continued to cry and began shaking. "Lelouch, I wish I didn't do that, and I'm so-" "Shhh..." Lelouch whispered, pulling Suzaku into a tight embrace. "But, Lelouch, I-" Suzaku cried out, before being cut off again. "Suzaku, don't talk...It's okay..." Lelouch said, rubbing Suzaku's back.

They sat there for minutes like that, embracing, and Suzaku's crying stopped after Lelouch had calmed him down. "Lelouch, I have something to say, I didn't get to tell you..." Suzaku said. "Go ahead and tell me, I'm here now." Lelouch said. Suzaku pulled back from the embrace, looking Lelouch in the eyes.

"I didn't get to tell you this...I also couldn't live knowing I never told you." Suzaku began. "I love you, Lelouch. I have for so long, since we were kids, and I needed you to hear it." Suzaku said, looking Lelouch in the eyes. Lelouch was quiet for a few seconds, before embracing Suzaku again. "I love you, too. And that's why I let you do what you did. I couldn't shoot you. And I forgive you for every single thing you said and did back there." Lelouch whispered in Suzaku's ear.

Suzaku just began to cry again. "Lelouch, you shouldn't..." Suzaku began. "Suzaku, I don't deserve you tears, please don't cry...I'm here now, with you..." Lelouch said. _**Suzaku don't cry...I love you... **_"I'll never forgive myself." Suzaku stated, still crying. "If you can't forgive yourself, I will make sure you do..." Lelouch said, rubbing Suzaku's back.

"Suzaku, look at me." Lelouch said, softly. Suzaku pulled back, looking at Lelouch with a tearstained face. Lelouch put his hands on Suzaku's face, wiping away his tears. "I love you, Suzaku," Lelouch said, leaning in, his lips only inches from Suzaku's. "So don't cry...Smile for me..." Lelouch said, and then kissed Suzaku. It was light and chaste, and Suzaku returned the gesture.

Lelouch pulled away, and Suzaku felt warm and happier inside, smiling at Lelouch. A real, genuine smile. Suzaku suddenly took Lelouch, and placed him in his lap. "You're so beautiful, Lelouch..." Suzaku said, kissing his cheek. Lelouch chuckled, a light blush covering his face.

"I'm glad I did die, because now, I get to be with you, like this..." Suzaku said, this time, being the one to kiss Lelouch. The kiss wasn't as light as the last time they kissed, and Suzaku put his arms around Lelouch's neck, pulling him down, closer to him. Suzaku kissed him for a few more seconds, before pulling away.

Lelouch pouted. "What's wrong?" Suzaku asked. "You stopped kissing me." Lelouch replied, leaning in. Suzaku chuckled before kissing Lelouch again. And again. And again. Suzaku pulled away, stroking Lelouch's cheek with his finger. "I love you, Lelouch. So much." Suzaku said, and Lelouch just kissed him again as his response.

They pulled away, and Suzaku looked down. Lelouch knew why. _**Suzaku, stop... **_"Suzaku, don't worry about what happened." Lelouch said. "Your breaking my heart...we're together now...and I'm never letting you go, okay?" Lelouch asked, smiling softly at Suzaku. Suzaku nodded. _He's so adorable..._

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, "Yes, love?" Lelouch asked. "I seriously couldn't take it. I couldn't take the fact that I wouldn't be able to see you again, and I wouldn't get to see your beautiful eyes, and your heartwarming smile...I love all of you, Lelouch. And I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you again..." Suzaku said.

"Love. I'm not going anywhere, and I won't leave you alone, ever." Lelouch said, getting out of his lap, pulling them both down to lay on the ground. "Promise?" Suzaku asked. "I promise." Lelouch replied, kissing Suzaku softly.

Suzaku kissed him back. Both of them thought that kissing, and just being together somehow felt right. No, it was right. Lelouch took Suzaku's hand in his, and laced their fingers together. They both pulled apart and looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Lelouch, what are you doing?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch didn't answer for a moment. A few seconds later, Lelouch leaned back over to Suzaku, holding a rose. "I won't leave you, which is why..." Lelouch got up, and got in front of Suzaku on one knee, handing him the rose. "Suzaku Kururugi, will you spend all eternity we have here with me?" Lelouch asked. "Of course..." Suzaku said, smiling, pulling Lelouch back down with him, kissing him.

And so they did. Lelouch and Suzaku spent eternity together, in love, and never leaving each others side.

A/N: How was this chapter? I tried my hardest to make it longer, and I hope you really liked the reunion! Please R&R, and please note, I WILL TAKE SUZALULU REQUESTS. Just inbox me! And please please PLEASE R&R! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

-Maddie


End file.
